


I am

by KIKIBLUE



Series: newtina [15]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIKIBLUE/pseuds/KIKIBLUE
Summary: ///星球au紐特是朱比特崛起裡的蒂娜是異形-聖約裡的可能有嚴重ooc///





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ///
> 
> 星球au
> 
> 紐特是朱比特崛起裡的
> 
> 蒂娜是異形-聖約裡的
> 
> 可能有嚴重ooc
> 
> ///

時間在這裡是緩慢、無限的安靜，星際就像廣闊無邊無際的黑潮遍佈整個畫布，閃爍繁星分佈於上形成藍白色漸層帶，相依環繞彼此，畫面不變的依舊慢速停留。

 

 

突然，強勁爆破衝擊波，吸收整個黑色宇宙相互拉扯，像火山噴發吞用盡全力吐出被包容的一切，金白色強光光束跳脫跳躍點擠壓下：一艘軍艦急速劃破中心留下銀白線長條痕跡。

 

 

軍艦《傲羅號》航行在行星航軌道上，急速前往下個預定空間跳躍點。艙內監控室裡精密機械隨著艦隊員耳機互相應對控制，360°螢幕投射上分佈計算機率、人員資訊、路線規劃拋物線、潛在危機機率……。

 

“艦長？還沒出房門嗎？”

 

“還沒，執行手頭上的任務吧！”

 

“你說，沒有得到最高首領的批准任務……會有怎樣的後果？”

 

“沒想過，我只認艦長，相信、信任她。”

 

 

耳機裡傳來的討論聲，是整個控制室裡人員內心深處的疑惑，沒人知道艦長的想法，只是知道完成指令，因為他們的軍艦從來沒有過敗績。

 

控制室裡沒有在揚起論調的聲音，只有手指在透明鍵盤上滑動的光影變化，人員忙碌錯身而過身影。

 

 

艦長船艙房門內，蒂娜.金坦正打開金屬材料面箱子，她面向裡面，白皙手指滑過一把冰冷銀白雷射武器，它就只有手掌大小，她翻轉它確認內容材料完善，把它安置於腳踝處藏匿擺弄緊身褲管。

 

她再次站起身，從箱子裡拿出大大小小尖細武器一一磨光鋒利，然後她系上特製腰帶，專為這些武器設計的腰帶，一個一個放入進量身製作的洞套。

 

她抬頭看向眼前全身鏡中的自己，俐落的短髮、緊身皮革戰鬥衣、黑色軍靴。她深吐氣，拿起最後一件飾品，用手腹摩擦溫熱金色橢圓體。

 

 

她抬起手臂戴起這金色項鍊，把手心按至上面，閉眼為自己帶入力量，微微張啟嘴唇喃喃自語。

 

“奎妮，等我……。”

 

 

*

 

各式各樣船艦熱絡來往朱比特星，帶來貨品貿易、星系人類知識交流，一邊建設一邊擴充，慢慢形成充裕富強帝國，稱霸整個遼闊宇宙中。

 

紐特.斯卡曼德每天一早醒來的行程，就是面對眼前浩大工程建設進度。他站立在巨大透明圓形建築裡，透過透明鏡面關注眼前事物――無人機來回穿梭緊盯新建工程進度，樓層上上下下的各色人物種忙碌手頭上的工作，秩序井然動作一致的完美團隊。

 

 

他微笑看著、盯著，慢慢地收起笑容，游神於鏡面反射出自己的身影，他整齊梳理露出額頭的頭髮穿戴著代表高貴的金屬頸領，搭配上華麗黑色亮皮材大衣包裹貼身訂製的硬挺線條，大姆指戴著象徵權力的環戒，驕傲自滿揚著下巴抿緊嘴，對著鏡中自己蹙起眉頭。

 

無聊！無趣的人生！

 

敲門聲喚醒沉浸於思想的他，轉身，入眼的是自己貼身事務官――雅各布。

 

 

“陛下，用餐時間到了，忒修斯閣下已在餐廳等候。”

 

他面無表情冷眼看著眼前人，聽著他的話語了解他的意思，卻站著不動，悠哉轉動拇指上的權戒，慢條斯理地走向他的事務官，低聲在他耳旁細語。

 

“可以直接上甜點，我沒空也沒心情跟我哥哥閒聊。”

 

 

*

 

蒂娜站在艦橋中下達指令，所有人都戴上耳機，聽取作戰計劃。當所有戰員都緊皺眉頭時，耳機裡說明作戰規劃的聲音停頓下來。

 

她閉眼深呼吸，調整氣息。

 

 

再次睜眼時，帶上自信笑容，下達最後訊息。

 

“很榮幸能跟大家共事，做為艦長我很幸福，所以……所以……不管以後多麼的險阻艱難，活著！努力活下去！活著……總有見面的一天！”

 

她用眼神傳達她想傳達的意思，對著整個軍艦上所有共事過的人員。她不能因為自己的私心，讓他們走向死亡，一個好領導至少要讓人們擁有有希望……活著的希望。

 

“艦長！我不能讓你去送死！”阿基里斯站起傳達他的想法。

 

“不，我還不想死……阿基里斯……只是……接近一點點死亡。”

 

“我不明白！蒂娜！你的計劃跟送死有何差別！”

 

她的笑聲響起，她明白做為副手的阿基里斯叫起自己的名字時，就是不贊同自己的想法。現在沒有階級只有朋友之間的論調。

 

“我想……我只是想把自己混進去！引起注意！”

 

“引起注意！太過高調的注意！”

 

 

她輕搭上他的肩膀，輕捏他，感謝他的諫言提醒。

 

 

*

 

大片透明玻璃坐落金碧輝煌開敞餐廳裡，窗外忙碌來往船艦像光束來回穿梭，畫出藍白、金銀帶動活力色彩，相較對比下，窗內散佈緊張、悶慌氣息，桌邊服侍人員與站崗侍衛遠遠地站立於外圍。

 

 

坐在長桌面上三人安靜地吃餐盤裡頭的精緻料理，沒人想開啟頭先話語，只有刀叉切動盤面發出的輕脆聲響。

 

“你們，一定要這樣對待彼此嗎？”莉塔.雷壯斯放下手中刀叉，在也受不了環繞在四周圍冷暴力。

 

“我沒有。” 忒休斯抿嘴抖動肩膀回應著。

 

他們倆齊頭轉向坐在餐桌主位上的紐特，他沒有說話也放下手中刀叉，緩慢拿起餐巾擦拭嘴巴，慢慢吐出話語。

 

“我也沒有。”

 

莉塔無奈地嘆氣，對眼前倆兄弟翻起白眼。

 

“你們倆成熟點，可以一起吃飯是多麼幸福高興。”

 

“我不是。”

 

“我不是。”

 

兄弟倆異口同聲表示，互相瞇眼對視著。

 

站在遠處身後的雅各布輕聲笑出聲響來，引起三人眼光的注視，他快速假裝咳嗽，接著說出。

 

“甜點……上甜點。”

 

一頭俏麗金髮笑容甜美的侍女，端著一盤銀製盤點，盤邊雕刻花卉顯現餐點華麗甜蜜。奎妮.金坦小心謹慎地從銀盤裡依序放下甜美甜點於三人桌前，完成動作後慢慢往後退回雅各布身旁，對著這微胖矮個甜蜜一笑。

 

餐廳裡恢復安靜，沉悶地安靜！

 

 

*

 

蒂娜開著一人艦艙於軍艦前方預備著，對著耳機下達命令。

 

“60秒後，軍艦跳躍點開啟。”

 

紐特挖動眼前糕點，擺弄他的餐盤，百般無奈等待時間的流逝。

 

突然警訊聲響來襲，紅光閃爍空間。機器設備錄製聲調傳播著。

 

“警告！警告！不明船艦入侵！”

 

紐特透過落地透明窗子，看到所謂入侵者。一艘船艦開啟船身四周武器槍械，上下對準前方。帶頭者是一艘沒有武器設備的脫離艙，那種只能逃離沒法作戰的座艙。

 

當警報系統響起時，朱比特星的作戰人員已經圍堵住前方處於備戰狀態。領頭的科技化精細船艙，放大聲響從喇叭傳達。

 

“放下武器，出艙門往前邁進！”

 

蒂娜駕駛艙座落於軍艦十尺前，心跳因為腎上腺素上升而加速，期待開戰前的緊張，深吐呼吸微笑低語。

 

“期待再見……one ……two……three……”

 

“fire!!!”她高喊著。

 

隨著她的聲響，雷射炮火光芒四射，她急速開啟座艙往前衝擊。兩方炮火猛烈互擊，火花熱焰爆破衝向四方。

 

見蒂娜所駛船艙不要命的往前衝撞，紐特揚起嘴角，對著忒休斯輕聲發問。

 

“我最近有特意挑起戰爭？”

 

他的哥哥只給他一個白眼，把他跟莉塔護進侍衛人牆裡，人往前站立於人牆前，轉動頭顱悠閒地等待來人。

 

急速的船艙沒有任何減速撞上落地玻璃窗前，玻璃碎片散落敲打金屬船身材料劃撥過亮面拋光地面，激起火花與尖銳聲響。

 

蒂娜從門艙走出，手伸向特質腰帶從中拔出銀色匕首，投擲眼前敵人的致命部位，眼光快速環視四周人物，搜尋熟悉臉孔。

 

 

護衛人群包圍著她，她抽出藏匿腳踝武器，掃描周身成功掃除人潮，當雷射光源用盡她把它當成武器，丟擲在眼前敵人臉上，她開始擺出作戰姿勢，略倒往前第一位撲上來的人，轉身一個擒拿壓制第二名人員，她的眼神還在人群搜尋。

 

 

一個一個護衛向她撲奔，她挨了打跌了跤，但，起身還擊動作越來越快，旋轉也越來越多。她在人群中認出了臉孔，喊聲出。

 

“奎妮！”

 

金髮甜美人兒被護衛人牆團團圍住，聽到聲響朝她身處用力擠壓回應著。

 

“蒂娜？”

 

紐特看著眼前英勇十足的人兒，聽著耳裡奎妮叫出的人名。好奇爬滿他綠色眼珠裡，嘴唇輕聲重複著她的名字。

 

“蒂娜？”

 

護衛人群壓制不住這氣勢如虹的蒂娜，忒休斯往前邁進示意人群退讓。

 

他急速奔上力道十足的拳擊往蒂娜門面襲去，她一個側身下腰勉強躲避。蒂娜知道來者不善，不像其他護衛一樣，她專心一意的面向他，等待他的出擊。

 

 

他再次出手，她應對著。所有的對打都是實打實的，比力道也比技巧。忒休斯武力厚實、蒂娜技巧靈活，一對一，時間下來，蒂娜體力有些微小落後。

 

這時窗邊又撞進一台座艙，阿基里斯在於軍艦人員跟艦長約束的時間一到，要跳躍下個跳躍點時，從中駛出撞進來，他可不能放任蒂娜這個不要命的艦長。

 

他快速往前衝進忒休斯與蒂娜的對決，幫助蒂娜脫離困局。有阿基里斯的助力，蒂娜擺脫忒休斯的糾纏，往奎妮方向奔去，一路又對打撂倒幾個護衛。

 

紐特看著眼前一路奔來的女人，生氣勃勃銳利的眼睛就像能噴出火來。他抬起眉毛，笑容一直在他臉上揚起，她引起了他濃濃的好奇心。

 

 

他脫下礙事的拖地的長大衣，往前迎向這位謎樣女子。

 

紐特不像忒休斯以力量襲擊，他速度即快的出手一拳打在她平坦的肚子上，反手一拳落於她白皙光滑臉上。

 

蒂娜被連續性的拳頭襲擊下倒地，她動作即快的從地面彈跳起來，搖動頭顱擺起架勢。她回擊揮動拳頭面擊轉身掃腿，他反應極好一一跳開擋住。

 

 

紐特臉上揚起的笑容越來越大，他滿意、好奇眼前跟他對打狠勁十足的人兒。

 

 

在他觀察她時，一個往下襲擊的肘擊，順力使力的往紐特臉上擊落，他因為力道衝擊腳步往後退去。護衛往前扶住他們的殿下。

 

 

紐特站起身，擦去嘴角紅色血跡。

 

紐特與蒂娜對打時，周身的護衛已經團團圍住他們，當他們的殿下被蒂娜擊中時，幾個護衛趁蒂娜沒有防備從身後拿下她，壓制她跪倒紐特身前。而遠處忒休斯的戰鬥也結束，阿基里斯四肢被護衛壓制於地面上。

 

 

紐特蹲在蒂娜眼前，睜大眼看著她。他摸著下巴思索自己上次嚐到血感到疼痛是何時。

 

蒂娜已經揚起她剛毅的下巴，瞪大眼詢問眼前人。

 

“ who are you ? ”

 

紐特打量她，伸出手指想抹去她嘴角的血液。蒂娜本能反應的側過頭顱，帶著怒氣再次詢問。

 

“ who are you ! ”

 

他悻悻然收起手指，側頭微笑，心想著，或許日子不在無聊無趣，愉快地回答她。

 

“ I am…… your king! ”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 星球au
> 
> 有私設 嚴重ooc
> 
> 這個系列想法是從韓星李洪基歌曲 I AM而來
> 
> 建議可以去聽聽

黑暗潮濕的監牢緊緊地抓住環繞感官知覺，四四方方的空間散發出發霉腐敗味道，如黑色潮水般的寂靜來回穿梭。

 

死寂，如瘟疫，漸漸抹去生存的希望……。

 

這本該就是牢籠的一生，黑暗、寂寞、冷冽。

 

但，所有的一切，都是有所反面，有所破例。

 

而她，蒂娜.金坦就是一個成功的個案例子。

 

蒂娜在這捆縛的牢房中，用軍靴裹住窄小的腳踝來回測量距離。她嘆氣，為自己往後日子裡哀悼，直向與縱向從左到右走遍，一坪大小空間，花費不到一分鐘，她以把未來自己生活的空間認識一遍。

 

她再次嘆氣，坐在正中間，盤腿而坐手掌撐著下巴，等待思索著。或許自己沒這個好運，等回就被拖出去處理掉了，那麼她要如何讓自己脫身，如何帶阿基里斯衝出著困境。當她的腦袋快速運轉時，遠方傳來的腳步聲響，一步一步追趕敲擊上心臟。

 

她，還沒想好方向。她皺眉站起，準備要隨心所欲的來應對，腎上腺素開始飆升，動作肢體防備著。

 

一頭金髮甜美人兒出現蒂娜眼前時，她正要揮拳搶奪鑰匙。

 

她的一拳停止在空中。

 

“奎妮？”

 

“蒂尼，噢…sisters。”

 

她們隔著鐵欄杆緊緊擁抱彼此。

 

“你怎麼來這裡？”

 

“我來找你，你不是被抓住當人質嗎？”

 

“不……不！不是！你怎麼……那麼認為呢？”奎妮皺眉搖頭否決她的認知。

 

“安全部長發出的訊息，你不見了！各方證據都指向你被……俘虜？”蒂娜激動地揮動她的雙手敘述著。

 

“噢，親愛的，不是的，我……我……”奎妮遲疑不決的看著自己的姐姐。

 

蒂娜睜大她的雙眼，等待、鼓勵自己的妹妹說清楚說不出來的話語。

 

“我……我被迫離開星球，我不能嫁給我不愛的人，儘管是因為國家利益，但……你看……我不像你可以為星球賣命追求榮耀，他們……只把我當花瓶對待……只有美貌……”

 

奎妮一開始說的遲疑到大聲堅決爭取自身覺醒的權利，最後對上自己姐姐清澈的眼睛，喃喃自語地把最後話語藏於嘴中。

 

“你不是……聽著！你是我最好的妹妹，不知是只有美貌。”

 

“蒂尼……”奎妮軟聲了解自己姐姐的安慰。

 

“所有，你不是被抓住！不是人質！不是星球談判的籌碼！”

 

奎妮看著眼前的蒂娜，堅決搖頭，肯定她的話語。

 

“好，那麼，我要求星際律師，我可以解釋我的所作所為，一切都是誤會，然後，帶你離開？”

 

“可能……不行！”奎妮為難的開口。

 

“為什麼？”

 

“這裡是宇宙星際生成中的第一個星球，這裡是帝國主義，王沒點頭答應，任何事情都不可行，何況……這裡沒有法律!因為，王就是法則！”

 

“該死的路易斯！”對於奎妮的話語，蒂娜回想起自己剛剛在某個男人身上狠狠地揍上一拳，那人，稱自己是她的王！

 

她再次瞪大眼睛，驚恐地對上奎妮堅定的神情。

 

她輕輕點頭，確認了蒂娜腦袋裡的想法。

 

蒂娜突然覺得這四方空間更加緊迫了……。

 

 

*

 

陽光灑落金色線絲，從透明窗戶折射帶出碩大挑高寬闊空間，擺放一只金色參雜紅銅色調華麗的座椅背對光線，散開的光影就像光芒燦爛的煙火打著光罩，而這個星球的王，正懶散放鬆的倚坐著，手放置椅背，面無表情看向來人。

 

蒂娜迎面而來撞上了，她見過最為清澈如湖水的眼眸。眼神可以透露出許多情緒，面對一個讀取不了的神情，蒂娜頭一次覺得頭痛。

 

她跟阿基里斯並排站在中間，等待他們的處決宣讀。

 

內務官雅各布從旁邊站出，攤開手中長卷軸，抬動眉毛清理喉嚨準備宣讀。

 

整個空間安靜地只有他那像例行公事的平穩聲調。

 

“以本朱比特星球上的王則法律，兩位的所作所為，可以用以下法則傳達給予:第一，施以暴食法則責……呃……就是吃到撐破肚皮爆裂……殘忍的肚腸血流，第二，冰火法責，冷熱交互從上而下澆灌，血管最後會因急速膨脹收縮而破裂，造成體內大量出血……第三……”

 

蒂娜聽著雅各布接著說的法責，一個比一個殘忍噁心，她側著頭低聲跟身旁的阿基里斯討論。

 

“第一個確實比後面幾個好，你知道的……”

 

“這是首選！撐死比餓死好！”阿基里斯回擊蒂娜言語上的幽默，翻了一個白眼給她。

 

“ok！ok！我還不想死……”她喃喃自語回應他。

 

蒂娜深呼吸，抬起頭正視眼前高高在上的王。而紐特從頭到尾都一直觀察著蒂娜，從她走進來，站的挺直腰、眼神幾次的接觸、側頭低聲的舉動，到現在無畏地直視他。

 

紐特揚起下巴從上而下高傲的等待眼前這位女人的回擊。

 

蒂娜輕聲語調打斷雅各布宣讀的第十個法責。

 

“我認罪！所有的罪行都承認……那麼對一個誠實面對的人，是不是有寬容的權利，何況……從頭到尾都是一場誤會……”她停頓話語，用真摯神情環顧在場的所有人，然後再重申立場。

 

“一樣是死刑。”特休斯不等她的話語說完，堅決地說出。

 

蒂娜瞇著眼怒視他，殘忍無情的人。

 

“我反對！”

 

“你無權反對，你是罪犯。”

 

“呵…罪犯就不能為自己發聲嗎？這有沒有王法啊？”

 

“王法？你在開玩笑嗎？你剛剛打的人，好像就是王。”

 

他們倆誰也不讓的互相爭話。而紐特就像發現新事物一樣，睜大眼微微揚起嘴角，他何時看過自己哥哥這樣，而她更不像其他人一樣對忒休斯懼怕。

 

她很有趣，至少生氣勃勃。

 

“我要她。”紐特說著。

 

“不行！”而忒休斯堅決反對，怒瞪眼前蒂娜。

 

“你不是說了，既然我是法則，我說了……我！要！她！”他輕抬眉毛對上還在疑惑的蒂娜。

 

莉塔輕搭上忒休斯的臂膀上安撫他還想說出的話語，對著蒂娜深有意思的一笑。而一旁緊張的奎妮開心的擁抱雅各布，為蒂娜免於死亡高興。

 

蒂娜咬住下唇皺眉看著眼前的人。他說他要她！這是……什麼意思！她現在的腦袋正高速快轉著想要理解現在這場面……。

 

 

*

 

這就是所謂的他要我，蒂娜站直背，直挺挺的站立她的王床尾邊上，十足十的就是站衛兵，而她的王還非常厚臉皮的說是。

 

“貼身衛兵！”

 

所有她要感到相當榮幸，她開始在腦海裡喃喃自語，狂翻白眼。貼身跟了幾天下來，蒂娜對她的王――紐特.斯卡曼德有所了解，他不愛講話、愛盯著人看，好吧！是只盯著她看，像現在雖然背對著他，她還是可以接收到他那有壓迫的眼神視力。

 

她嘆口氣不想理，望著眼前從天花板到地面的特大書櫃，裡面擺滿放足各式各樣的書籍，可以確定他喜歡書，但不確定他是不是知識分子，她知道有些有頭有臉的社會人士很愛假裝自己博學多聞。

 

她開始思考等他入睡時，偷拿幾本看看，她也喜歡讀書，當然對異星上的書籍更有有興趣，她才不是對他喜歡的書籍好奇，也絕對不是想理解了解他，更加不可能想親近他。

 

開玩笑，他可是隨時可以要了她的命的人。

 

蒂娜在心裡一一分析自己內心面，然後深深地點點頭，肯定自己的思考邏輯。

 

紐特舒服的躺在撲滿四個柔軟枕頭、絲滑柔嫩的床墊正中間，直視蒂娜的後腦勺，他不懂一個人的背影也能那麼吸引人。

 

他一直在觀察她，她喜歡勾動落下的髮、思考時會咬住下嘴唇、她很好運用她的五官，驚訝、激動時睜大眼、懷疑、不認同時瞇眼或是輕挑眉頭，她也喜歡低頭淺笑。他望著背影開始露出任何人都沒見過的露齒笑容，他開始喜歡有人陪伴，當然那人必須是蒂娜.金坦。

 

他把雙手放置頭後更加放鬆欣賞眼前美景，腦海裡浮起自己的恩師――鄧不利多離開朱比特星前往探險之旅前為自己占卜預言：留意來自異星球黑髮女子，傷你的人，她帶來改變、喜悅與痛苦，至於幸福快樂……他沒把話說完，只給了他一個俏皮的眨眼，他說：紐特，如果你想得到結果，你必須親身歷驗。

 

紐特皺眉思索他腦海裡的記憶，親身感受嗎？如果是眼前的她……，他的思維停止在她開始點頭的動作上，想當然她開始自己的小天地，她喜歡書嗎？她對他收藏的書籍感興趣嗎？

 

“拿一本書來。”

 

蒂娜因為他的話語轉過身來，用手指在身後比劃。

 

“拿你有興趣的。”

 

她揚起笑容，咬住嘴唇，快速轉身搜索牆面上重重書名。她從中抽出一本紅色書面名為《神奇動物在那裡》，走回床邊揚著書面讓紐特看清楚書籍。

 

“唸吧！”

 

蒂娜疑惑的看著眼前紐特，他只是更加把自己融入被褥中閉上眼等待她的唸誦。

 

她難以置信的睜大眼然後放棄，嘆了一口氣，她翻開封面開始從序言唸起……。

 

他在她溫柔平穩的聲調中漸漸進入夢鄉，而蒂娜卻被著本書深深吸引，她閱讀的更加起勁，她看到書籍裡幾個被隨意添加的見解，這代表擁有者確實讀過而且還把自己意見寫在其中，她一邊讀著一邊打量眼前熟睡的人。

 

 

*

 

清晨溫和陽光打在蒂娜微微跳動的睫毛上，紐特的手緩慢撥動這片黑色簾幕，那微微細碎的觸感，讓人開始愉悅。

 

當他一張眼時，沒看見想看見的身影時，他快速抬起半身皺眉搜尋，他在床的另一邊看到了她，她頭倚著床櫃坐在地板上，懷裡躺著半開的書籍，她看書看到睡著了。

 

紐特喜歡她的睡顏，溫柔美麗的讓人想碰觸，他的拇指劃過她嘴唇的邊緣處，他睜大眼感受手裡細緻的觸感。手上皮膚都能傳達真實的柔軟，那麼親吻會是多麼的美好！

 

他傾身讓想法履行，慢慢輕輕地在蒂娜嘴邊放上一吻，他閉眼感受心臟快速跳動、呼吸困難。感覺到了快樂，他不能滿足這輕柔一吻，就像做了虧心事又上癮這感覺，他再次想親吻她、更多更多的吻。

 

他開始輕捧她的臉，從嘴角柔和的吻，慢慢地啃咬嘴唇。而睡夢中的人兒開始有了動靜，她皺眉疑惑的睜開眼，被現況嚇住。

 

紐特直視她的眼，描繪她的唇型吸吮她的紅唇。換蒂娜睜大眼掙脫著，她的雙掌抵住他的肩用力推擠而紐特卻因為她的動作趁機索取糾纏她的舌尖加深了吻。

 

很熱也很甜蜜，他用力抱緊她的頭顱，想要更多屬於她的柔軟芬芳。

 

她開始覺得頭暈、跟熱，她在快要窒息前，她咬破他的唇，趁他痛遲疑剎那時給他一個頭捶。

 

紐特鬆開他所有的控制，一隻手揉頭另一隻手摀嘴，發出低嘶聲。

 

打破這美麗的早晨就從這慌亂熱氣的開始……。

 

 

*

 

 

蒂娜看過太多次這樣的場景了，從紐特帶著紅著額頭與嘴邊傷口出現餐桌上時，忒休斯與紐特的戰爭又開始了。

 

當然，最近幾次，罪魁禍首是她。

 

她有點不明白，明明是互相關心的兄弟，怎麼從他們嘴裡出來的話語都會變調成傷害。她跟著紐特走著圈子，不是她想走啊！只能說做貼身不好做啊！

 

在走過宮殿花園第三次，她在也忍受不住了。

 

“別走了，我腳痠。”

 

紐特轉身面對她，不說話冷酷皺眉，平穩地嘆了一口長氣。

 

“好吧！我知道你生氣……噢噢噢！是你壓了下怒氣…但，這沒幫助，對吧？把這裡走爛了，也沒解決問題。”

 

“你能解決？你認識我有多少？”

 

“我知道你在乎。”

 

紐特皺緊眉頭，搖動頭，他想否認……他不在乎，不是嗎？

 

“不要急於否認，我也是一個家長，一個姐姐，姐妹關係跟兄弟情結差沒多少？”

 

“我跟忒休斯不玩扮家家酒，我們跟你們，不一樣！”

 

蒂娜抬眉不認同他，開始火力全開，話也說的快速。

 

“你不開心忒休斯把你當孩子保護、照顧你，告訴你走那條路才不是冤枉路……”

 

“我不在是需要照顧的小孩……我可以做任何我想做的事……”

 

“你可以，但不要讓他覺得你不需要他。”

 

“不需要他？”

 

他們互相搶話，補充彼此話語的空洞，就像彼此知道彼此的下一句，說的快答的也快。

 

“因為忒休斯覺得你不在需要他了，你表現的是越獨當一面，他就會覺得你離他越來越遠，所以他才會越來越想參與你任何一件事，那是家人、是兄弟，而不是君臣。”

 

“我沒有……他永遠是我兄弟……” 紐特開始思考，蒂娜的話真實性，是不是因為太常在身邊，習以為常所以不珍貴了，忒休斯真的覺得他不需要他這個哥哥了嗎？

 

“你覺得忒休斯一直不迎娶莉塔是為了什麼？他不希望你寂寞沒人說話，噢…是因為你不跟他說心裡話……那麼一起青梅竹馬長大的莉塔，就是你們之間最好的橋樑。”

 

紐特側頭思考她的話，他從來沒有想過忒休斯為什麼不結婚，他不想他孤獨嗎？因為他小時候跟他說過，他害怕君主的孤獨寂寞，忒休斯還記得。

 

“腳痠。”紐特思考良久後，冒出的第一句話來。

 

“什麼？”蒂娜她還沒反應回來，他們不是在……討論？思考？

 

一直在十尺外的僕人，搬來貴妃椅擺放於紐特身後，他一屁股坐下，腳擺直等待著。

 

他用眼神示意她。

 

不會吧！蒂娜望天長嘆，捏腳！？

 

他還在等待。她瞇眼瞪他，手卻不慢不緊地柔捏他修長均勻的腿。

 

“大力。”

 

她應對地施力。

 

“太用力。”

 

她再次翻眼，改變力道。

 

就這樣來回改變施力、力道，蒂娜開始懷疑紐特是在整治她，這個小氣的人，儘管被思考襲擊過後，還沒忘記早晨發生的事，被強吻的人是她耶，反擊是每個人都會做的事，所以，這是報復！她咬牙努力按壓，反覆在心裡咒罵。

 

紐特一直看著她，往前幫她把脫落的頭髮勾回耳後。他一連串的動作讓蒂娜有了戒心，她往後退縮雙手覆上自己嘴唇，防止他再來一次強吻。

 

他微微揚起嘴角，好笑地看著她的舉動。

 

 

*

 

這幾天紐特一直在找尋時機跟忒休斯聊聊，她接收到他的指示拐走莉塔與雅各布跟奎妮，給與他們兄弟倆私人空間。

 

大夥在偌大的起居室等待對面的開啟。他們已經喝過幾輪茶點，說過了幾個冒險經歷，太陽也以從正中偏移漸漸要下山。

 

莉塔開始緊張地握緊雙手，不停張望對面。而奎妮與雅各布以漸漸窩在一旁緊張低語，蒂娜一直坐直身子，捧著茶杯不動的等待。

 

時間緩慢流逝， 瀰漫一股沉默的窒息……。

 

門縫開啟的那刻劃破沉默，取而代之是希望與冀望。當忒休斯當眾下跪再次向莉塔求婚時，開心與淚水相互交集作用，歡呼聲尖叫聲瀰漫開來，所有人都相互笑著、說著渡過一個難忘時刻……。

 

夜，變的很深、也很黑，映襯光亮的月亮更為白皙壯麗。

 

他們坐在地板上靠著身後床沿，紐特遞給蒂娜一瓶紅酒，她以瓶為口喝了二口，又遞還給他，他順手喝了一口。來來回回不到一會一瓶酒就這樣沒了。

 

她開始陪著他傻笑，看著月光，又開啟另一瓶酒。

 

“你開心嗎？”

 

“是。”

 

“你很開心嗎？”

 

“我是！”

 

“你真的很開心嗎？”

 

“我真的是！！”

 

隨著酒瓶支數的增加，他們彼此詢問的次數與語調就更加高昂、大聲。

 

紐特開始笑出了聲響，蒂娜的傻笑也改變了聲調， 今晚，很開心。

 

紐特盯著蒂娜美麗的笑容，慢慢地靠近那個傻笑的嘴唇，輕輕覆上離開，半瞇眼等待她的拳頭或是頭捶的反擊。

 

蒂娜只是傻笑地摸著剛剛他停留過的唇上。她快速扳回他的頭顱，印上他的唇，熱切的輕啃吸吮。他慢慢回應跟上她的腳步，吸取她口中的芬芳與甜味，激烈的舌唇交纏。

 

月光下很美，也很熱……。

 

 

 

阿基里斯趁著夜色，護衛交接時候，從低下僕人房鬼祟竄出，迅速進入機械房，搜尋開啟頻道，用最原始的摩斯密碼傳達至遙遠的星球。

“以潛入，等侯指令……。”

 

 

 

 

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 星球au  
> 私設

被陽光光芒刺眼掙扎睜開迷濛雙眼，蒂娜半閉眼慢慢適應光線的亮度。搖搖頭半清醒的窩在陽光的熱度裡讓人暖呼呼地，微笑在她臉上展開。

 

她發覺臉龐輕微地隨著呼氣吸氣之間上下起伏，半閉眼皺著眉，這溫暖軟綿綿的觸感，手指隨著感覺覆上輕輕地跳動拍打。她開始傻笑起來，深深地喜歡身下這張床。持續賴床的她，慢慢收起笑容，皺眉遲疑。何時自己回到了自己的床上，什麼時候床面會隨著自己呼吸起伏著，還有這個溫度適中……溫度？軟綿？

 

她張開眼睛，心快速跳動著，收回亂來的手。來回轉動眼球打量四周環境，她吞嚥了口水，轉而眨眨眼。

 

噢！仁慈的路易斯啊！她動作快速地撐起自己上半身，雙手雙掌正撐住所謂自己認知的床，她的王！而自己的雙手正襲擊他的胸膛！

 

紐特並沒有因為蒂娜一系列動作而清醒，他只覺得身上原本覆蓋的溫暖消失了，他反手一撈，把原本處於僵硬的蒂娜，環抱住固定於自己的胸膛。回歸的溫暖讓他滿足地用臉頰蹭蹭蒂娜的頭頂，更加縮緊自己的擁抱。

 

蒂娜摒住呼吸不敢移動，緩慢抬頭看向他，看紐特沒有再多動作只是翻身沉睡，她慢慢地吐出憋不住的氣息。

 

真的很好笑，他不會把自己當成人偶娃娃了吧！還滿臉滿足！

 

蒂娜用眼神鄙視他，想掙開他搭在自己身上的雙手雙腳，可這人就像狗皮膏藥，越是掙扎越是緊貼上來。浪費時間體力這人依舊不動如山，她嘆氣，不在去想他的手掌是覆上哪裡腳下是環住誰的細腰。她絕對不會細想到底自己哪裡被吃上豆腐這類事情，人嘛睡著了那知道自己做了啥事，不氣不氣絕對不生氣。她呼吸吐氣三個循環閉眼咬住嘴唇，沉住氣地為自己打氣。

 

當她再次感受到他炙熱手掌揉搓自己身體某個柔軟部位時，心裡的火氣冒了起來，睜開眼睛對上他熟睡的臉剛想一頭撞上這個大色狼，陽光下，他的側臉沐浴其中，軟式微捲的薑黃色髮絲散開，臉頰雀斑在紅潤氣色上跳躍，還有那嘴角微上揚角度。蒂娜停下原本滿頭熱想做的事，開始在陽光下觀察，慢慢地她的嘴角也揚起微小笑容，放鬆感受身邊圍繞著的溫暖，眼前有點模糊，她試圖睜大雙眼，可眼皮總是放鬆視線總從眼前的他到他的下巴，戰不過睡意溫暖舒適呼吸平穩睡過去了。

 

當柔和陽光被灼熱直線取代，紐特被刺眼光亮叫醒時，他還沒從睡眠中覺醒。

 

他伸張四肢轉動身體想坐起，發現自己的腰被人抱住。他皺眉疑惑看著眼前物體，她正磨牙微發出嘟囔聲響。

 

原本皺緊的眉頭鬆開來平靜地看著懷裡睡的正好的蒂娜，他開始回想昨晚怎麼回到床上的，何時自己竟然能忍受他人與自己共眠。他有潔癖不喜歡接觸，對於女人更加有高標準，可是現在自己既然能接受懷裡的人，不管有沒有清醒都一樣沒推開。

 

紐特試著把張開的雙臂輕輕環抱回她的肩上，沒有厭惡感，還有一點……一點……喜歡！

 

噢噢噢！他睜大雙眼接受著場面的心裡打擊！

 

他慢慢收緊擁抱，心跟著上上下下快速跳動。臉頰紅暈熱感讓他意識到自己有了喜歡的人，嘴角笑容擴大，心滿滿的歡喜。他把頭埋進蒂娜黑色短髮中，害羞地像剛剛得到寶物的男孩。

 

他賴著她一起躺臥大床中，屬於他們安靜的時光。

 

敲門聲傳進紐特耳裡時，他的手指正纏繞她的短髮，皺眉不想理會聲響，但，門外的人像不能理解他的心情一樣，再次敲門夾雜對話聲響。

 

“沒有回應，親愛的，我能進去嗎？”

 

“不不不，奎妮，不能打擾啊！”

 

“蒂妮，昨晚沒回房，現在都何時了？我想確認一下她有沒有在這？”

 

“殿下的房，能隨便讓人進嗎？沒叫人，更不行！那脾氣啊～”

 

“怎麼？吃人嗎？蒂妮都不怕了，我還怕嗎？”

 

房裡的紐特聽到了奎妮的話語，好笑地輕聲發出悶笑聲，勾起髮絲看著眼前人。不怕嗎？很好，不怕才好。

 

房外的爭執聲響不斷，一個撞門，推擠的奎妮與雅各布身影出現在門口。

 

這個大聲響完全吵醒了蒂娜，而一睜開眼就發現眼前的兩人，兩人驚訝張嘴又同時摀住嘴不帶囉嗦的動作，完全嚇醒蒂娜，她跳起時頭頂結實撞上了紐特下巴。門口兩人摀住的嘴又同時發出痛苦的哀號，而這兩聲哀號聲中夾雜了另兩人的悶痛聲。紐特咬住下嘴唇忍住痛感，手掌落在蒂娜頭頂上為她揉搓，同時冷眼看向門口兩人。

 

在場的四人心裡同時發出shit聲，又開始像先前的幾天，展開混亂的一天。

 

 

＊

 

紐特正在桌面上調整製作東西，輕柔轉動手裡儀器，慢慢地校對正確方向。他眼神專注，嘴角笑容一直掛著。完成最後動作，揚起桌上物品，在陽光下閃閃發光的飾品，他滿意地摩挲光滑邊緣，拉開另一邊抽屜，拿出另一個相同物件，擺放進同一個精緻盒子裡。這是一對男女飾品，互相相依擺放一起。

 

“笑什麼？我結婚你比我還開心。”忒休斯大手親密環上紐特肩膀。

 

紐特沖他短暫一笑，輕擺肩膀甩脫他的懷抱。

 

“你一夜沒睡，忙啥？”忒休斯沒有理會他的動作反問。

 

紐特輕微移動手邊盒子，再次對他一笑，沒答話。忒休斯沒遺漏他的動作，快速拉回被紐特推開的盒子，看向裡面。

 

“怎麼，那麼閒，親手做東西。”忒休斯來回在盒子與他的臉上打量。

 

“睡不著，打發時間。”紐特蓋上盒子。

 

“這樣，那麼就當是結婚禮物，我要了。”忒休斯伸手就要拿。

 

“打發時間，就做的那麼好，那要是給你時間不是更不得了，放手啊！”忒休斯看著拿著不放的紐特說著。

 

“不行！”

 

“什麼不行！不是打發時間的。”

 

“沒有！”紐特護著。

 

“那還不放！”

 

他們倆互相僵持不下，各至拉著盒子一方。一陣笑聲相視而笑。

 

“送人，還裝堅持！” 忒休斯放手，嘲笑著他。

 

“還在考慮。”紐特回嘴。

 

“考慮？考慮就是有想法，就是想，就是要送人。”忒休斯一連回堵他。

 

紐特看著身旁的忒休斯，陷入沉思，最近她總是不笑，總是對他皺眉冷眼，所以要送還是不送。

 

看著突然嚴肅的紐特，忒休斯拍拍他的肩坐在他的旁邊。

 

“你喜歡人家了？”

 

“人家沒喜歡我。”紐特嘆氣。

 

“怎麼會，一直跟在身後，沒離開啊。”忒休斯回問。

 

“是沒離開，但是……”紐特停頓嘆氣，不想說了。

 

忒休斯揚起下巴等待他的話，點頭鼓勵等待他接下來的話。紐特眼神來回在忒休斯肩膀與臉上，掙扎說不出來的話語，太丟臉那是尊嚴啊！可是，自己真的不懂她的想法，或許忒休斯可以為他解答，所以接受哥哥鼓勵的眼神，一股腦兒把怒氣吼出來。

 

“ 她只對你笑、你、還有你，就是不對我笑！只會冷臉皺眉！”

 

在場的所有人：忒休斯、雅各布、四位侍衛，頭上冒出大大問號？！媽啊！這是入什麼坑，中了什麼招。當中除了忒休斯外所有人同時都摸著自己脖子咽炎口水確定腦袋還在。

 

“有嗎？我沒發覺。”忒休斯納悶。

 

“有，就是有！”氣憤難當的紐特，用力摩挲盒子邊緣，還送什麼禮物，不送，本王我不送！

 

一直在旁冒冷汗的雅各布，輕清喉嚨站出來道，他可要說句公道話，脖子上的腦袋他還想要。

 

“殿下，你其實有錯。”雅各布硬氣道。

 

“我！我！我有錯？”像聽錯一樣，紐特直指自己。

 

“咳咳～是的！”雅各布挺起胸膛，回話著。

 

“你給我說說看，我那錯啦？”冷淡聲調從紐特嘴裡發出，挑起眉平靜想聽著。如果不中聽，儘管是貼身官也要懲罰。

 

雅各布看著他的王，當然知道惹得他不開心沒好下場，可是，為了他的王幸福，不中聽也要說。追女孩嘛！他的王，可就沒他厲害了！

 

“這幾天，你都罰了幾人了？侍衛長是好心扶了一下，您不就罰大門站去，那個守大門好像嚴重了，傷尊嚴！”

 

“守大門，不好嗎？”紐特冷回。

 

“那侍女崇拜追隨送個甜點點心的，您吃了也就算不用批評難吃，回頭還給人指派嫁人，您看侍女都少了多少人！”雅各布深呼吸艱難地把怒氣壓下，他心疼奎妮啊！忍不住又哀怨地看向他的王，在這樣子下去，我親愛的奎妮要做多少事啊！

 

“不好吃的東西，難道我還要忍，不能說？”紐特傲氣地回他。天真的反了！我可是王！他那哀怨眼神是怎麼回事！

 

“好，那裁縫師跟小侍女還有……”

 

“停！停！到底有多少人啊！”忒休斯在也聽不下去，出聲制止。

 

“至今為止49人！”雅各布悲憤道。

 

忒休斯不敢相信自己耳朵聽到的，難怪總覺得最近人跡罕至，無奈地嘆氣看向紐特。

 

“我不喜歡除了我以外的人碰她。”他淡淡地回應忒休斯。

 

“你瘋了！沒有任何人會喜歡你的專制，我的小弟弟，你要尊重個人自由意識，對喜歡的人要更加尊重。”忒休斯終於知道紐特的煩擾了，他太過在乎蒂娜了。

 

＊

 

餐廳長桌上三個女孩正在熱絡聊天，正確來說，只有兩人話語彼起彼落，蒂娜只是聽有時點頭咕噥回應。

 

“蒂妮，別想了？”奎妮擔心道。

 

“怎麼了？有事嗎？”莉塔加入詢問道。

 

“禮服很好看，顏色很配肌膚。”蒂娜答非所問回應。

 

奎妮辦正蒂娜的臉，強迫她直視她的眼，輕拍臉希望她回神。

 

“怎麼了嗎？”蒂娜疑惑回道。

 

“是我問你，怎麼了？”莉塔出聲。

 

“沒事，我只是搞不懂，他，最近怎麼了？”

 

“你不懂？！”奎妮真的恨鐵不成鋼，她的姐姐怎麼會不自知成這樣，不就王喜歡她嘛！

 

蒂娜還沒回應，莉塔就笑出聲，她可是知道，這兩個傻子喜歡彼此。

 

“他是三歲小男孩，寶貴的東西會好好保護緊緊握住在掌心的。”莉塔下了斷言。

 

“我不是物品，而且我會保護我自己。”蒂娜回道。

 

“用心感受，放下堅強，你會知道你被他珍惜保護著，雖然是不平等、專制的手段。”莉塔指引著讓近日來發生的所有事態一一浮現跑過蒂娜腦海。

 

他很溫柔對她。

 

當雅各布帶領紐特、忒休斯進入餐廳時，三人快速回到婚禮的話題，閒聊中餐點上桌，主僕各就各位所為其事。

 

蒂娜就站回紐特身後，伺候他的餐點。他不說話刀叉撥弄麵條，心裡盤算剛剛跟忒休斯的對話。站身後的蒂娜盯著紐特後腦勺細細品味莉塔給予的話語。

 

一頓飯，所有人心思都不在線上，安靜地只有刀叉聲響。紐特與蒂娜陳於自己思想中，而其他人眼神卻不斷彼此傳送訊息。

 

紐特站起拉著蒂娜往外走起身影，打破著安靜詭異局面。當他們身影離開餐廳門口時，莉塔與忒休斯相視而笑，終於可以放愉快地進食。

 

紐特牽著蒂娜到達書房裡，翻開抽屜拿出盒子，遞向蒂娜臉前。

 

“打開，給你的。”紐特放下驕傲，弱弱說著。

 

“你做的？”隨著他的話，打開看著內容物詢問。

 

他點頭沒有回話，觀察她的表情。蒂娜拿起其中一個在燈光下轉動，是一個銀金色鏤空手環，中間有藍寶石、碎鑽點綴、鏤刻花紋圍繞形成一個又一個環。

 

很漂亮也很精緻。她眼睛發亮帶著好奇，他做的。

 

紐特很滿意她的表情，滿足成就感充滿心上，他接過她手中的手環幫她戴上，又滿意地打量著。

 

他伸出他的手，在她眼前晃動。

 

“幹嘛？”她問。

 

“換你幫我戴。”

 

“為什麼，你可以自己來。”她疑惑。

 

“這是命令！”他耍賴。

 

蒂娜翻眼拿起盒中另一個手環幫他戴上。看著紐特臉上無限放大的笑容，想著，當真是三歲！

 

紐特把自己的手放在蒂娜手旁，滿意觀看互相戴著的手環，悠悠道：

 

“這是一對的。”

 

“你跟我也可以是一對嗎？”他抬頭回問。

 

蒂娜笑了，一對嗎？她可要想想，不急回他。

 

“手環很漂亮！你也很漂亮！”她回。

 

紐特皺眉低頭看著牽住的手，這不是他想聽的答案，漂亮？！但他可以等，等她改答案，說他們是一對。

 

他牽住她的手，記住她這刻漂亮的笑容。

 

＊

 

阿基里斯正坐在一堆雜亂無章書堆中，他現在可要感謝那無上的王，因為他的懲罰，原本心煩意亂地去找蒂娜，沒想到讓他找到方法……

 

整理整座古老書籍，阿基里斯埋頭研究這本黑暗魔咒語，一邊翻動身邊書籍……

 

他的嘴角揚起陰森笑語，周邊黑影映襯他陰霾臉龐……

 

天空開始下起陣陣冰冷雨絲……


	4. Chapter 4

紐特快步穿過被陽光光芒佈滿的長廊，就像被追趕式的拋下遠處一排侍衛，快速再快速大步走著。  
他內心急躁與微微怒氣，在進入涼爽室廳前，慢慢地呼出氣壓下不滿，等待侍衛跟上。  
一會兒他滑入平時的座位，一手撐頭另一手指敲打桌面，發出輕微聲響。  
好吧！如果他是要提醒原本就在室內的人注意，他的確做到了。所有人停下手邊動作收起談笑，眼珠子都盯著他看。他習慣被人注視著自然地喝起手邊的茶，不經意地抬起眼示意要大家不用在意他的出現，該做什麼的做什麼。  
輕聲清喉嚨聲響從蒂娜嘴裡傳出，她看了紐特一眼，轉身就開始跟身旁侍女研究手中記錄長長的貴賓名單。這一聲輕咳就像威力十足的炸彈渲染開來，剛剛停止幾秒鐘的事，就當沒發生過每個人又開始談話工作。  
紐特滿意這些吵雜聲響，支著頭微笑打量眼前的蒂娜，他最近培養出一個興趣，盯著一個人看，正確來說是盯著蒂娜.金坦看。她忙著忒休斯跟莉塔的婚禮，習慣了她就在自己身後不管何時自己轉身就能看到的人，現在怎麼開口要回她……想想悲涼啊！當莉塔開口要人時，內心掙扎要借不借時，人就被拐跑了。好幾天沒有她的跟隨了，不習慣啊！  
那一頭的紐特還在惆悵，這一頭的蒂娜可是忙不迭地籌備進度，一一核對禮物、流程、製作。她知道有一道眼神總是徘徊身邊，習慣將這視線轉化成安全感。她的嘴角微微上揚著側頭勾起落髮，下筆記錄起注意與更改事項。當下一件物品被男侍官托起時，她與他的手輕碰剛要接過。杯子放置桌面的聲響從後方響起，這動作不大卻表現出微微不滿，場面開啟了靜音模式，所有人的目光從他們的王游移至他們倆碰觸的手指。蒂娜不用轉頭都可以感受到涼意，她像大夢初醒一樣快速彈開，往後的後座力太強大沒站穩，又不能碰到其他人，一個一閃一動屁股就要親吻這片星球的大地，閉眼等待痛感上身。手腕被抓住順著力道撲進溫暖熟悉的懷抱，她瞇眼還沒從一系列動作回神，就從眼縫中看到了同樣瞇眼無表情的紐特。他把她抱在懷裡沒放，冷淡地看向自覺是禍首的男侍官。場面又冷了，蒂娜內心深處開始哀嚎，自己到底招惹到什麼人了？  
*  
蒂娜不知道自己換過多少次茶水了，從濃茶喝到現在淡如白開水，而那指使的人，坐的慵懶滿意喝著她倒的茶。  
“淡了。”漫不經心一句話。  
她嘀咕，何止淡了，坐得也夠久了，不是說大忙人嗎？怎麼一直不走人。  
“那不喝了，我剛好告一段落，陪你走走。”她陪笑臉，看著其他在場的人，一個個臉上期待的眼神，那個人發出的氣場太大，再不走，沒人有心工作。  
紐特嘴角揚起微小笑容，最終目的得手，兩人可以單獨相處，快速站起邁起步伐往外走去。  
蒂娜跟隨有默契配合他的步伐，一路上安靜地沉浸於彼此的陪伴。  
阿基里斯再三確認地上咒語符號、位置，擦拭手上墨跡安靜伏貼一旁，等待每天某人慣例的路徑。他觀察過這個時間點紐特.斯卡曼德總會獨自一人來這，抬頭看天空研究天際。他現在就只要等待，等待獵物上門來。  
能跟蒂娜獨處心情特好的紐特快步走前帶領，期待能跟蒂娜分享最近發現的星際。當他發現腳下踏進的地面發出藍光時，轉身想阻止蒂娜前進，腳下地面已快速消失，他騰空而起下降速度瞬間而來，跟隨而後的蒂娜沒有防備直墬而下。  
紐特奮力抓住地面邊緣處，另一手緊抓住蒂娜手臂，兩個人重量加上下方黑色漩渦吸取力量，他們就像斷線風箏飄蕩，僅依靠紐特另一臂膀力氣支撐著。  
蒂娜仰頭看向他，再低頭看向下方無盡黑色漩渦。  
“放手！”她放棄，另一個人可以脫離險境。  
“不准！”他怒瞪她，緊緊抓住她的手臂絕不放手，誰都不能放棄。  
紐特的苦撐沒有多久，消失的地面慢慢地回歸到他的手，支持點消失，他轉身環抱蒂娜手緊扣住她冰冷手指，眼角一瞥見到了阿斯里基轉身離開身影。上方彷彿隨著黑色漩渦被關上窗，身體被冰冷風雨打擊旋轉、拉扯，夾雜雷電衝擊，彼此被衝破、拉回，雙手緊扣、抱緊，等待未知時間的來臨。

當落地時響起，紐特與蒂娜硬生生地被未知空間吐出再拋落。蒂娜忍住暈眩感疑惑打量四周環境，手抓起地上沙子，看它從手指縫流逝時，大腦更加不能運轉計算。  
“火星。”紐特站起看向天際。  
蒂娜聽著他的話，隨著他的視線看向天空。遼闊的星際星球一一排列在天空中，這美麗壯觀場景，讓人讚嘆。  
但，等等，他說火星！！！shit!!她摸著手下火熱的沙子，慢慢地站起身來，眼前一望無際的沙丘、沙地。  
她還沒收復心情，紐特的表情又讓她皺起眉頭。他專心看著前方揚起的風沙，蹲下用手觸碰沙面，瞇眼轉頭看向她。  
“能打架嗎？”  
“現在？”她提高聲調，警覺看向越來越近的風沙，學著他瞇眼，看著黑色風沙中依稀可見點點蹤影。  
“我左邊，你右邊。”紐特輕鬆交代著，從腰側抽出他金色腰帶一甩，金色面長劍出鞘進入備戰動作。  
蒂娜危機本能湧現，從腳窩跟處拔出藍光短槍，動作俐落迎接。  
黑色沙子進入眼前，一排又一排黑色兩人身高大毒蠍快速爬行而來，擺動身體尾椎螫針、堅硬的鉗足，在強烈陽光下閃閃發光。  
攻擊快速，左邊的紐特一掃雙鉗落地，再反手一揮頭足滾落，金色光芒閃動開出一路，右邊蒂娜一一瞄準頭部，藍色光束明亮明滅，伴隨巨大倒地聲響。  
他們一左一右，金藍光芒穿梭，防禦攻擊一搭一唱。  
天漸漸黑了，體力也越來越少了，他抬起疲憊的肩膀，一刀砍起失了原先準頭，巨鉗往前而來艱難閃過，臉頰劃出輕微血絲，蒂娜補上一槍光束解決，轉身對付另一頭毒蠍，扳動扳機沒有光束彈匣，反手甩出槍械擊中仰起的腹部，紐特持劍穿刺進腹部補助，轉手一轉隨劍而出溫熱蠍血。巨蠍鉗足無力而下兩隻鉗足插入蒂娜跟紐特左右沙中，結束了最後的戰鬥。  
他們倆就地攤坐累垮喘氣，看著彼此，臉上沙塵因汗水污垢，身上佈滿血液、黏液狼狽不堪，卻配上笑容滿面的神情，他們在這黑夜星空下相視而笑，迎接火星的第一天……。

身體因拋出弧線拱起身，四肢無動力擺動停留在空中跟隨水面浪花波動，紐特與蒂娜在空中交錯手指緊扣，定格後的下墬感借力使力劃過空中立足地面，雙腳不停留奔跑離開攻擊範圍。  
六十五呎白猿猩猩覆滿白色皮毛，正從水面浮起吼叫雙手胡亂捶打。原本還在水中休息清洗的兩人，被這頭發怒巨猩彈飛空中，劃過水面時武器雙雙以在手中，防禦看著眼前生物。  
巨大身形站立水中，腥紅雙眼、鼻孔張闔噴出腥臭味溫熱氣息，對著他們倆雙手在胸腔前用力拍打，發洩怒吼宣告地盤。  
紐特眼神直視著牠，皺眉抿嘴不語，手臂輕微把蒂娜護在身後，轉頭示意她別動。  
巨大白猿的怒吼還沒完，牠就像撒野孩子，用拳頭砸毀岩石、打進水面，大小不一石頭夾雜揚起的水花噴向四面八方，而一旁的紐特與蒂娜低壓身體快速閃躲。紐特觀察牠視線一直沒離開，他的眉頭越皺越深，眼神也更加專注於一處，他示意蒂娜看向某處。  
巨猿瘋狂發洩並不是沒有原因的，牠的手背、手指總是抓取一處，牠的耳下與下顎連接處閃動著銀光，一根毒蠍針插入，巨大手指對細緻銀針沒轍，扣不掉拔不了，來來回回抓取，反而使針越來越深。煩躁與疼痛使牠暴跳如雷瘋狂砸毀，牠不是要攻擊，只是想移除讓牠痛苦的地方。  
“幫牠？”蒂娜迎上紐特關懷的眼，她有點訝異這樣的他，殺戮並不是唯一，他會觀察、了解然後解決問題，不到最後決不輕易奪取性命。  
“有想法？”他回問她。  
蒂娜揚起自信的笑容，從手戒處拉出細白絲線，朝他挑眉。他看著這絲線摸索著，是鋼絲。看著她的笑容，他笑了，聰明的女孩在短暫時間內就做出解決問題的反應，很靈活運用手邊工具，也很善良，從沒想過逃避或放任一條性命自生自滅。  
“會很費力，還是你左、我右！”她給他另一頭的鋼線。  
紐特接過奔跑起來，兩人一左一右用最好速度閃過還沒停歇的石頭、泥土、水的障礙，來回在巨猿腳處捆縛。  
待巨猿發覺腳下緊繃感時，以沒法邁步動彈只能原處跳動，牠的手追隨著他們倆的身影轉而攻擊，想擺脫困境。紐特與蒂娜不知道為什麼他們能肆意做出配合的動作，一個眼神就能述說意會。  
他倚賴巨猿腳架奔向牠的上身纏繞抑制牠的上臂膀，沒有話語只有眼神，蒂娜身影已經在旁。不做困獸的巨猿，揚起前臂握緊拳頭往蒂娜而去，人的危險反應，不假思索就舉起手來防備，看著自己瘦弱臂膀對比著巨獸拳頭，她等待骨頭斷裂聲響痛感的來襲。藍色光芒盾牌從手環處發佈出來，盾牌大小擋住了全身，抵住了壓迫擊砲的拳擊。她被眼前的發展嚇住遲疑停頓，待另一次拳風來襲時，拋下疑惑快速完成眼前任務。她用眼角打量紐特，發現了他的手環也喚出盾牌，差別只是大小，他的盾牌只能掩蔽他的胸前並不是全身。他們來回穿梭綑綁，終於巨猿僵直身子應聲倒地，倒地後牠還在全身掙扎，弄出不少地面沙塵。紐特低身往前噓聲安撫牠，慢慢地靠近牠的傷口處，他溫柔出聲檢查牠傷口四周處。  
“很深，不好拔。”看著他皺眉，蒂娜出聲。  
“噓……噓……你會沒事的，沒事的。”他溫柔聲調，聽進牠的耳裡，就像聽懂一樣，不在掙扎安靜下來。  
蒂娜驚訝地看著紐特，他能使如此巨大動物安定下來。她笑的很溫柔神奇看著紐特，幫忙接下來的拔針任務。

火星，一天的時間很短暫，晝長夜短，暴雨旱季，一天裡歷經四季。巨大野獸四處，植物一天就經歷生到死，強獸弱食天天上演。  
這是第三天，在火星上，狹小岩縫裡。紐特用斗篷環繞自己與蒂娜，冷，很冷。在第一天領教過這怪異的天氣後，蒂娜的堅持在紐特熱情斗篷邀請下徹底瓦解。他頭一次慶幸喜歡自己的服裝是懷抱蒂娜裹住在斗篷下互相依偎、溫暖。  
他們雖然身處惡劣環境、天氣古怪吃的不精緻但至少沒餓肚子，天天還上演打怪的日子，但，不知道為什麼，知道有彼此，還是可以看著天上的星星，愉快的聊天。  
“盾牌是你原本的設計嗎？”  
“大小呢？”  
“我們是不是戴錯了？”  
一連串的問題直問紐特，他轉回看星空的臉，轉動她手腕上他設計的手環，笑著。  
“沒戴錯，至於大小……”他看著她笑著沒再說話。  
“沒錯！不可能，我的可以防禦全身，你的……就那麼一點……”她說到心虛，尾話也說的小聲。  
“我跟你換。”她往他舉起手。  
紐特側頭溫柔看她，摸摸她的頭頂，看著她長時間沒說話。  
以為他不再說話的蒂娜，正要撥開他放置頭上的手，他悠悠地飄來一句話。  
“這是要保護最重要的人。”  
他的話讓她臉上發熱，眨眨眼拍拍臉頰，轉移話題的隨口一句。  
“我們要叫牠什麼？”手指腳邊生物，問道。

 

紐特跟隨她看向趴伏在地上，六條小短腿貼身緊縮，墨綠色皮膚骨骼隨著呼吸上下起伏，圓滾滾的頭顱配上細長眼睛、大蒜鼻頭，裂著大嘴呼嚕呼嚕流著口水熟睡中。  
說牠是狗，牠又不會汪汪叫，那牠說不是狗，所有行為都跟狗又無異。  
蒂娜抓癢牠光滑柔軟的下巴，逗弄著。她不懂，當他們找尋可避護過夜處，進入了一場自然生態淘汰賽，強者攻擊不費於力，這個不知名生物被遺棄於中。牠的一眼就跟隨著紐特現在牠是暖爐的一部份，她喜愛牠，更加起勁逗弄，牠沒有醒來，本能反應用溫柔磨蹭回應她細嫩手指。  
紐特看著微笑的她發怔，輕輕說“南瓜。”  
“啥？”  
“豪豬？？”他又改口。  
“到底……啥？”  
他低頭藏住笑容，無法直視無此可愛的她。  
“我看……蠑螈……比較好吧！”她搖晃腦袋，玩笑道。  
他一聽怔住抬起頭與她對視，跟隨她緩慢拉開的笑容，露出齒面而笑，度過了第三天……。

面對比第一天多出倍數量，一片黑壓壓的3米高的毒蠍軍團。蒂娜全身上下充斥緊張與興奮，兩隻手腕處甩出一米長的短刀，雙刀護身舉起攻擊招式。  
“老方法。”紐特冷靜點頭看向她，安定她的心。  
實打實得刀劍砍殺聲伴隨堅硬巨鉗攻擊聲，他們倆配合的很好毒蠍一一雍上又一波波跌落。  
體力快速流逝，身上劃破幾處傷口，汗水伴隨沙塵，空氣中飄散血腥味。  
他跟她背靠背繞圈轉動防禦再攻擊，或是處理彼此背後鉗足攻擊。他抓住她的臂膀，相互轉身刺殺彼此身後阻礙物。圈圈越來越小了，動物屍體佈滿周圍。體力跟不上動作了，他們慢了下來，背貼著背不動，等待撲上的獵物，給予柔軟腹部一擊，不浪費體力當場擊斃。圈外不遠處還有一頭無名生物，（ 狗？像狗？？）跟隨戰鬥，死命撕咬。

再也舉不起臂膀了，蒂娜奮力爬下由許多毒蠍塊身疊成的山丘，下方紐特施力推動著。  
他們倆狼狽不堪，疲憊地邊爬邊摔滑下跌坐地面。扶持彼此站立，對視而笑慶祝彼此又逃過死神召喚，越過作戰難關。  
紐特舉起手輕輕地幫她垂落頭髮勾起耳後，手背擦拭掉臉上汙泥，拍拍她的頭給她肯定，她做的很好，勇敢的蒂娜。  
蒂娜眼神一直跟著紐特他的動作，紅暈暈染臉頰，抿嘴而笑感受他貼心的溫柔，轉手一拉，握住他的手指十指緊扣著。

突然的突襲，讓人措手不及。堆積成丘的毒蠍山竄出僅存的一隻，咆哮而來！身體的反應是快速的，紐特一把推開蒂娜用身體抵擋，巨鉗劃破襲入側邊，帶出了溫熱鮮血。不顧傷勢反手奮力刺進給予致命一擊，重力加速度下原本噴血傷口加重深度鮮血湧出，倒地前被擁抱住，是她用柔軟身軀接住，慌亂壓住傷口。  
遠方的生物已從百米處狂奔而來，洩憤式的撕咬剛才襲擊主人的生物。  
血沒能止住，染紅了地面沙地，冰冷湧上……

“紐特！紐特！！不要睡！不要睡！！不要死！！！”  
紐特耳邊只剩她驚恐的聲音，闔上眼慢慢地被黑色吞噬全身……這是第四天……。


	5. 5

潮濕洞穴裡，蒂娜深深地呼吸壓抑顫抖的雙手，紅色鮮血無聲地從指縫處湧現溢出。汗水豆珠爬滿她額頭臉頰，手指在上衣肩膀深處探尋，探索出的小盒子差點滑出沾滿滑膩血液的手指，快速地抓取打開，艱難地餵了一顆血漿膠囊給昏迷不醒的紐特。  
她緊咬嘴唇摒住呼吸，訓練有素快速地組裝醫療縫合機，銀白色機體上殘留血印一一成形。她呼出了憋了許久的氣。  
“可能會……有點疼。”  
緊繃地聲調從她嘴裡發出，卻沒人回應著。  
她看著呼吸漸漸微弱減少上下升降的胸膛，咬牙抿嘴，不停地縫合傷口，拉緊裂痕壓上機器，留下排列組合的針線。  
完成最後一次動作時，她睜大雙眼看著紐特蒼白的臉龐停止了微薄呼吸。  
她丟下器具，顫抖著下巴，伸直手臂雙手緊疊用力壓住他的心臟。  
一下，二下，三下！  
還沒，還沒，不能是這樣……  
手沒停止，她甚至沒發現嘴唇以被她自己咬破流血。  
滿頭大汗，動作沒停，彷彿只要她停下，就宣告紐特的死亡，壓到最後動作慢了下來，她停止了。  
低頭咬住唇，她不甘心，不甘心！  
生氣地緊握住手，拳頭一下又一下，重重敲打他不跳動的心臟。  
洞穴裡持續著重擊聲響，伴隨狗低嗚呼聲，一聲輕微嗆氣聲低沉地夾雜起中。  
“痛……”  
他皺眉呼痛聲，解救了蒂娜緊繃的心，她吞嚥卡在喉嚨的腫塊，鬆懈了緊繃情緒，吐出一口氣，放心了。  
她幫他擦拭乾淨身上血液，抹去手腳、臉上汗漬，舒爽乾淨地安頓好他。  
她升起火堆幫助抵抗黑夜低垂後的寒冷，拍拍一直守候身邊的生物，揉揉牠滿是肥肉的臉頰輕聲安慰著。  
“會好起來的……我們救回了他。”  
牠開心的享受蒂娜觸摸，頭顱輕輕地擺動回應她的溫柔，裂開大嘴滿意蒂娜的話語。牠救了他們！  
“能幫我守著一下嗎？”  
她抱住牠讓牠的臉頰磨蹭著下巴，露出微笑下達命令。  
一離開洞穴，蒂娜就往水邊跑去，潑起池邊水拍打她滿是汗水與血的臉頰。她不喜歡血的味道、不喜歡慌亂的心快速起伏跳動，她看著舀起水不停顫抖雙手，她咬牙使勁地搓手害怕剛剛紐特真的離她而去。  
她害怕，害怕失去了夥伴、失去了朋友，或許還有一點伴侶的想法一直浮現心裡。是相伴、相知還是一點崇拜改變了她。她停下搓手梳洗，吐出了一口長氣，閉上眼手覆上慌亂的心，放鬆緊繃的肩膀緊閉的眼滑下淚水， 他活著，真好。  
池邊上響起另一個水聲，蒂娜的手快速地揚起藍光束迎戰只在秒間。白猿雙瞳進入眼間，她鬆下武器朝牠一笑。牠在池邊坐下，眼神閃爍流連蒂娜身後洞口。  
“他活著。”  
蒂娜朝牠點頭像是自顧自答回應牠的詢問，當紐特昏迷倒地後，一直在身邊的生物不管不顧地伏起他的身體，指示蒂娜一起上了牠的背，快速奔跑甩開又從四面八方湧現的毒蠍，一路到達這裡。白猿看到他們沒有任何攻擊動作，移動了龐大身軀身後留下一個洞口。生物沒有多想一溜煙就竄進讓蒂娜急救紐特。她感謝牠的收留對牠點頭致意，轉身離開進入洞穴。她還有一個仗要打，幫助紐特渡過最危險的難關。

發燒了，不用手心碰觸都能感受到熱氣，宣告高燒的到來。蒂娜預料中的事再初入夜時發生，高燒發出的炙熱溫度，讓她皺眉抿嘴，看著紐特緊繃的身體，張嘴呼出的熱度，低聲痛苦呢喃夾雜磨牙聲響原本就不安的心隨著高燒更加憂慮擔心，蒂娜不停地替換手中冰冷布料壓制紐特散發出的熱度。  
熱退了還沒半刻時間，低燒發冷又席上了紐特。皮膚還殘留著灼熱感後的刺痛，發冷顫抖又從身體深處發出侵蝕骨骼肌理。  
他沒法控制身體無意識的發抖，他緩慢移動酸痛的四肢肌肉，緊緊地擁抱住自己， 冷！好冷！  
溫熱的氣息擁抱住冰冷的他，紐特無力地睜開一眼，看向著溫度的主人。蒂娜脫下了緊身戰鬥服，用自身的溫度加上披肩包裹住他的身體，他就像溺水中人，抓住活命稻草，手腳並用纏上她的身軀吸取她的溫度香氣。  
整夜，不停地冷熱交換，讓人疲憊不堪。  
接近破曉時，蒂娜手指勾起紐特垂下的髮絲看著終於平靜下來的睡顏，溫柔地撫平他緊皺的眉心，溫度平緩回歸正常。她的手腹從眉心滑落鼻梁慢慢勾勒唇型，最後停留刺癢鬍鬚下巴處，感受呼吸噴灑上皮膚溫潤觸感。她抿嘴眼角的淚水隨著眨眼滑落，她不知道淚水是怎麼回事？她與紐特彼此貼著彼此的身體，耳邊聽著他有節奏的心跳聲，在他的懷抱裡，想哭！  
她摀住嘴憋住聲音，瘋狂眨眼想擺脫一直滑落的淚水。  
“不哭……蒂娜……不哭。”  
沙啞低沉聲響從她的頭頂發出，一隻手輕輕地拍打她的背安撫著。  
原本就快忍不住的哭聲，因這一句安慰的話，所有的不安有了出口，漸漸地從低鳴到抽噎，紐特收緊一直環繞腰間的擁抱，更加緊貼彼此，慢慢地進入夢鄉。  
黎明來臨時，洞穴裡依稀聽見“不哭……”低語渡過第五天難關。

 

當蒂娜睜開眼時，入眼的景色是那微張的嘴唇吐出溫熱氣息，他還在沉睡。蒂娜細數那嘴唇邊緣、唇上分佈的雀斑，還有隨著氣息輕微微動的唇尖。她輕輕轉動下巴朝他的溫熱前進拉近距離，微張的嘴唇感受到了他熱度氣息。  
親上去嗎？她盯著眼前嘴唇，吞嚥喉嚨輕輕轉動頭顱想靠近感受另一個唇的柔軟溫度。腰間收緊的擁抱，提醒蒂娜，她轉移停留嘴唇上的視線，對上他灼熱的雙眼。隨著紐特漫不經心地轉移視線，從眼角、鼻梁最後停留在她的唇邊，她吞嚥著，身體熱度隨著呼吸熱了起來。  
“當王前你有想做的事嗎？”腦袋熱昏，她只能問出她從來沒有想過的問題，隨口就問。  
他倚靠她的額頭，溫柔的笑了出聲。她很可愛，真的很可愛，一個問題就想滅火了。他揉揉她的下巴，乾澀喉嚨發出低沉沙啞聲。  
“嗯…很多……研究天文、植物、動物……各地旅行……大概或許就這些？”  
蒂娜抬起一邊眉毛，驚訝地想大喊：什麼？就這些？！  
他輕撫她的眉毛，收下她的驚訝眼神，反問她。  
“你為什麼想當艦長？”  
她低頭咬住唇，再抬起頭時，揚起自信的笑容。  
“你知道……雷鳥嗎？”不等他的回答，她快速地又接下話語。  
“我的守護鳥，代表著自由、冒險，還有什麼比穿梭星際來去自如更好的探險，我是挑戰者也是被挑戰者，展翅飛翔在著浩瀚宇宙裡，期待新的人事物……。”  
她展開她的雙手閉眼假裝飛翔。她睜開一只眼睛直視他，開心地渲染一直不斷擴大的笑容。紐特用手撥亂她的頭髮，吃味她說的自由自在，但眼裡笑容滿面的她又讓他不由自主跟隨傻笑著。  
“一個王、一個艦長，現在卻落難於此！如果你發現這是一個圈套計謀，是你最信任的人策劃……”  
“誰？是誰？”她搶話急問。  
“你會怎麼做？”他把話說完，等待她回應。  
“你說的是如果？不能信、也不能當真。”  
蒂娜收起笑容、瞇起眼，上下打量紐特，確認他所說的話真實性。他們互相打量，思考著彼此對這問題答案應對，緊張感一直隨著視線加深強度。  
當視線留戀彼此嘴唇上時，紐特閉眼傾身鼻尖輕撫蒂娜的臉頰，熱氣襲上下巴與脖子間，柔軟嘴唇覆上嘴角邊，輕柔移動想熱烈索取時，肚子飢餓感傳出了大大聲響……。  
“我想……我……餓了……。”蒂娜無力破壞著一切，但肚子深處又再次發出巨響。  
紐特停靠她嘴邊的嘴，揚起微小笑容，留下一個親吻，低沉沙啞道。  
“我也餓了。”  
這句話一說完，洞口就落下一聲重響，三尺長魚身正拍打地面做垂死掙扎，遠處白色巨猿身影正背對洞口搥打另一條想從手裡溜走的獵物。而剛剛被丟來的魚，拍打了幾下，不動了。  
蒂娜看著眼前，笑開了。  
“要喝魚湯嗎？”  
火堆升起的陣陣白煙，隨著微風起舞飄散空中，魚湯香味撲鼻入口後鮮甜味纏繞舌尖。熱湯入口的溫暖也隨著血液溫度慢慢傳染全身，紐特半倚靠身體看著笑容滿面滿足拍肚的蒂娜，兩人一狗加上遠處白猿渡過一個吃魚靜謐時光，宣告第六天的到來……。

藍色光點斷斷續續出現在平面展示檯面上，儀器面板光環一波一波來回掃描，藍色光點就像嬉戲的孩兒乎滅乎近，不給正確性。  
忒修斯不耐煩地來回扒頭髮緊皺眉，等待著。  
“還沒找到嗎？”不溫不熱的話語從他嘴裡飄出，緊握的拳頭落入阿斯里基腹部裡，咬牙再次重擊阿斯里基側腰裡。  
“人？在哪裡！”忒修斯強硬問著，逼迫他的回答。阿斯里基嘴角掛著血跡，漫不經心的笑出聲道。  
“不知道。”  
忒修斯的拳頭像雨點瘋狂落在他的身上，而身後巨大螢幕藍色追蹤點正慢慢地隨著上千條軌跡規劃線發出訊號，伴隨重擊聲一一過濾尋找。

這是地獄閻羅場，陽光耀眼阻擋蒂娜視線，汗水滑落刺激傷口滴落血痕，天空高掛九顆行星不動如常，一如剛來此地情境，讓腦袋更加暈眩不清。許許多多從四面或土壤竄出毒蠍沒有停止湧現，在烈空下，像暴雨將來的黑暗一片。她四周散佈殘缺不全的毒蠍，左右藍光束不停揮動著。白猿跟隨她一手一撥、一手一掌打的風起瀰漫，毒蠍卻沒減少，倒地的被後來遞補上，一波又一波飛涌而至。異星生物狗兒護著紐特，用力的爪壓制住蠍子，張口一咬扯掉腹部柔軟部位，轉頭又狠狠咬住另一隻。紐特背對狗兒，甩手一轉劍入毒蠍給予一擊，抿嘴皺眉身上冷汗直流，一連串進攻防護動作，手覆上側腰傷口重壓，防止傷口再次拉扯破裂。  
蒂娜快速跑到紐特身前，揚起左手護身盾牌隨著藍光，抵擋住毒蠍螯攻擊。進攻的毒蠍軍團乘縫集結起來，縮小了防禦空間，兩人、一狗、一猿，相互把彼此背部交付彼此。毒蠍雙螯發出了銳利聲響，多擳足部快速移動揚起滿目瘡痍，又開啟一場死神拉鋸戰。  
體力漸下，傷口不斷增加，所有動作都慢了下來，蒂娜跟隨紐特發出了笑聲，他們要死了，一起死去！  
笑容從他身上傳遞到她身上，他緊握住她的手，記住這一刻的奮戰，腳邊的低鳴吹吠與白猿仰天吼叫就像哀曲的悲壯。  
“不想死，就給我跳上來！”忒修斯放大的聲音從頭頂傳來。  
一艘長洋艦懸浮空中迴轉平移轉動船身，兩旁機械艙門打開架上雷射槍炮，火力強大足以摧毀四周半徑生物，沖天的紅火光伴隨煙霧升騰。  
“你們只有60秒，跳上來！”忒修斯站在船艙門口，伸長手想接應。  
“你先。”蒂娜催促著紐特，把他按上狗兒背上，拍拍牠的屁股。牠接收訊息，往後做起起步奔跑，一個起身，伸展四肢跳躍30呎高登門而入，助跑衝擊餘韻讓牠連人撞進忒修斯懷抱。紐特甩下他們快速倚回門口，看著下面混亂場面，那個女人沒讓他反駁急促他安全的可惡女人，她在哪裡？他緊繃著臉想從煙霧戰火裡發現她。煙霧低垂中依稀可見不少龐然大物快速移動的身影，紐特瞇眼認真找尋她的身影。  
“還有30秒。”忒修斯跟隨著他。  
“那裡。”紐特指著前方右翼處。

船艙平移轉動靠近蒂娜方位，她被包圍著隨著手臂動作一一掠倒、砍殺毒物。  
“20秒。”忒修斯倒數著。  
“蒂娜！”紐特向她大喊，手臂伸長。  
她轉身面向他，往前跑了幾步，又被圍上的敵人逼回原地。不行！她越不過這群猛毒生物。她的眼神直盯他的，堅決地反擊，甩手防備。  
“10秒。”忒修斯大聲喊叫。  
紐特著急地伸直手臂，身體一半掛在門邊。“蒂娜！！”  
蒂娜砍掉眼前生物，半跑半走往紐特奔去。還不行，速度跟不上奔跑，跳躍不上門前。她快速地奔跑，雙腳突然被提起離地往前衝去。她往後看著自己後領被白猿手指提起拋離，身體在空中虛空滑步幾下，伸長的手臂，被紐特緊密握住。藍光跳躍點跟隨忒修斯最終倒數閃耀著，蒂娜被紐特一拉往上帶進他的懷抱，他們一起記錄眼前畫面，白猿大手掃除毒蠍、狠踏蠍身橫掃千軍，牠仰頭打擊胸口怒吼，宣告霸主的蒞臨。紐特與蒂娜與牠眼神的交流，感謝牠的幫助、感謝這位朋友。藍色光芒四起，在眨眼瞬間，以在數萬光年之外。

 

踏出艦艇外，遠處排列整齊的軍隊待命在左右兩側。一人雙手被綁跪在中間。奎妮快步往前扶住蒂娜用眼神詢問著自己姐姐，擔心的紅眼睛來回穿梭蒂娜身上，蒂娜回以安慰的笑容，輕拍她冰涼的手背。  
“過了多久了？”紐特詢問快速貼身上來的衛官雅各布。  
“不到七小時，陛下。”雅各布從上衣口袋掏出懷錶，細數刻度。  
七小時？七天？紐特皺眉看向眼前跪著的人，他身上散發冷冽氣息。蒂娜的眼神在紐特與地上之人轉動，這就是紐特說的「熟識之人」，阿基里斯？她抿緊嘴緊皺眉，不發一語。  
“還有話要說嗎？”忒修斯問向阿基里斯。  
“蒂娜！”阿基里斯抬頭向著蒂娜，眼神哀求。  
蒂娜拉住往前邁進的紐特。“一定有誤會。”  
“你要為他說情。”忒修斯壓下怒氣低聲質問。  
“不，我要真相。”蒂娜指著阿基里斯身上的傷回擊忒修斯  
“沒有誤解？或是逼迫？”  
忒修斯不屑她的指認，從雅各布手上拿出證據遞給她。蒂娜低頭看著手中「黑暗魔法大全」，快速翻動，眉頭隨著頁面越皺越深。  
“他有看到你。”紐特低聲吐出，他最後一眼看到了阿基里斯毅然轉身，他明明可以拉蒂娜一把，不該把她置於危險。  
“他要的是你的命！坐實你間諜罪名！如果我們死於非命！”紐特補充道，眼神直盯著她。  
蒂娜緊皺眉頭，她的腦袋開始運轉消化紐特的話，如果這是一個陰謀，那麼是挑起星球對星球的戰爭。戰爭對誰有利，阿基里斯跟隨著，是為了誰的利益？她的眼神漂移至阿基里斯的臉上，想從他身上找到答案。  
“蒂娜！艦長！”阿基里斯哀求著，希望她可以相信他，他不能在說什麼了，至少不能在大家面前，他只希望蒂娜能理解。蒂娜瞇眼疑惑看著眼前阿基里斯， 除了玩笑話他從不這樣叫她的軍階，他有沒說出口的話。她放鬆眉頭，張口想說話，一個刀影就出現在阿基里斯面前，蒂娜沒有多想，奔向前右手一抬，藍色盾牌包圍住她與阿基里斯。她抬起頭隔著藍色光芒，對上紐特冰冷綠色眼眸。紐特一直觀察著蒂娜臉上變化，從她不在緊鎖眉時，他就知道她相信阿基里斯。他收起表情，冷酷抿緊嘴看了一眼蒂娜。她用他給予的盾保護著另一個他。紐特轉手丟下劍，背對蒂娜慢慢邁步走開，他的手覆上右側傷口，緊咬住牙，分不清到底是心痛還是傷口疼。他不再看她一眼無聲地離去，結束七天屬於兩人的旅行。

蒂娜隔著鐵欄杆與阿基里斯進行了一問一答的談話。  
“是安全部長嗎？”  
“這是我的任務。”  
“挑起戰爭？”  
“不……我……蒂娜，我很抱歉，我不該……讓你陷入困境……”  
“你……你沒有，我認識的你，不是那樣的人，我……”  
“我是，我……他說的沒錯，我本來可以拉你一把，可是，我沒有，我……”阿基里斯切掉她的話。  
“你只是完成你的任務。”蒂娜接下完成他的話語。  
“給我三天時間，我不能讓你留在這裡。”她給予保證，她不能讓他出事。這裡的王法，動不動就是死，她必須讓他安全離開。  
“好，我等你。”他知道，她言出必行。

“蒂尼，你確定嗎？”奎妮不安地詢問眼前的姐姐。  
“你只要按我的話做就好。”  
蒂娜手拍撫她的手背安慰她。  
“蒂尼，不要做讓自己後悔的事。”  
“我不能不管阿基里斯，他跟隨我來，不能……我不在身邊你自己要保重。”蒂娜嘆了一口氣，摸摸她最甜美的妹妹臉頰，留下溫柔的叮嚀。  
“蒂尼，好好跟王說，不行嗎？”  
蒂娜低頭咬住嘴唇，不確定地勾起耳邊落下的頭髮。紐特不見她已經兩天了，她知道他還沒想好怎麼辦，但，一旦他想好對策，阿基里斯還有活路嗎？她必須為阿基里斯開闢另一條活路，共事多年朋友一場，說什麼也要幫。

四方大的池面，紐特來回游離，想甩開一直以來的浮躁感，他不想見蒂娜，他害怕她開口說離開，害怕她從來都不需要他。把頭埋入水裡，想停止腦袋裡對蒂娜無限多的想法。開啟的門聲，引起紐特的注意。蒂娜在轉動手把推門而入前，閉眼深吐氣，她需要勇氣面對紐特。她想見他。  
一進門蒂娜就對上從水面浮出慢慢走向她的紐特，他濕漉漉的頭髮伴隨著水滴一一滑落濕透地面，他全身上下覆上一層水氣光溜著。蒂娜吞嚥著，這個畫面太過妖豔，她咬住下唇看著紐特慢慢地走近。紐特靠近她手指滑過她咬住的唇，他一直鼓噪的心在他的腦袋裡面不停的叫囂。  
擁有她！擁有她！儘管她不能被擁有，還是私心想留下她，淪為自己所有物。  
他倚身再次拉近，吸取她身上溫度氣味。壓下內心煩躁的心，原本想抽離的身體，因她的觸摸，喉嚨滑動吞嚥著。蒂娜溫熱手指腹正摸索著他右側傷口處，她溫柔微笑，慶幸傷口只留下淡淡的白色痕跡，說明了泡藥水的確有效力。  
“你知道你在幹嘛嗎？”紐特低沉沙啞，看著她手指摩娑的地方。  
蒂娜張嘴想回覆，卻對上他越來越炙熱的眼神，停留在她的唇上、眼上。她不想讓自己後悔，對於漸漸上升的溫度，放任自己的心跳，柔嫩的唇覆上他的，輕柔夾雜火熱。  
火，轟的一聲，燃起最深的慾望。  
輕輕地探索，輕輕地散發彼此熱度，用柔軟的喘氣聲漫遊皮膚，專注於彼此嘴唇和動作，品嚐脈搏跳動的悸動，迷失感官上的衝擊。  
彼此品嚐、摸索、追逐推力帶來愉悅，用滑動建立起節奏將彼此的身體和靈魂連結起來。  
蒂娜來了，她的臉因高興而扭曲，但嘴裡沒有聲音。紐特看著她的身體開始在他的懷裡搖晃。小小的震顫引起她的肌肉上的漣漪，殘留的熱量讓她的身體仍然緊緊抓住。她的緊繃依舊環繞他周圍，紐特放任自己跟隨著她走過邊緣，她翻動腰，哄著他的熱能來臨。她的手臂在他周圍收緊，直到身體齊平壓在一起，紐特親吻她，蒂娜把他的手拉到手裡，這個吻又長又慢，當熱度瀕臨壓力崩潰時，吞下彼此嘆息，輕聲說出彼此的名字。  
夜晚的熱度再次又再次燃起，因心臟炙熱跳動，不知疲倦一再一再……。

紐特親吻蒂娜柔嫩的額頭，心滿意足地擁抱她，開心同床共枕時光。他輕聲在她耳邊詢問，她想吃的食物，揉揉她的頭髮因為還在睡眠中口齒不清的回答。  
“好，你在睡，等會叫你。”他留戀地再次親吻她的臉頰。  
離開床面前，再次看著蒂娜睡顏，記住這美好，依依不捨地轉身離開，準備她的早晨餐點。

蒂娜依約三日時光而來，她氣喘吁吁地帶著阿基里斯一路奔跑來到目的地，前方的奎妮向她招手。  
“蒂尼，你……你可不可以在考慮一下，或許，有其他……”  
“奎妮，謝謝你，還有，要保重！”蒂娜阻止她甜美的妹妹的話，摸摸她臉頰，快速道別。  
她帶領阿基里斯踏進奎妮準備的船艦，奔向控制台開啟所有按鍵一一調整，示意阿基里斯坐在坐位，一個按鍵，倒數跳躍點計時，隨著秒數的倒數，她的心臟緊張跳動著，她抿嘴壓下腦海裡紐特的臉，告訴自己，不後悔……不後悔……  
船艦隨著閃爍藍光急速沖破空間，壓力擠壓後的船艦滑出一道深遠銀痕，當船平穩航行拋下遠離後方朱比特星時，一直憋住氣的蒂娜，吐出了長氣息。她離開坐位，轉身面對身後一面玻璃帷幕，看清朱比特星獨特星球表面紋路。她直直看著抿嘴忍住心里不斷湧出的酸澀。

紐特圍著桌面煩躁撥動手中核桃，不安地用力發洩在堅硬的殼上。他想親手製作蒂娜的餐點，想看到她還在賴床的樣子。他反覆壓動手中核桃，溫柔的從破裂的洞口挖出核果。  
雅各布擦著額頭汗水著急奔來。  
“王，出發了，要追嗎？”  
紐特動作遲緩了，面無表情緊握手中核桃。他慢慢站起身，轉身面向落地玻璃窗，抬頭看著遠方天際。  
“不用。”冰冷的語調，伴隨手掌滑落的核桃，鮮紅血液沿著手指曲線，一點一滴敲打冰冷地面。  
一直在身邊升起的太陽消失了……冰冷無盡的黑暗開始蔓延……

蒂娜低頭不語想記住眼前的星球，記住一個人。控制台處投射台面閃爍藍光出現畫面，紐特的臉龐開始說話。  
“蒂娜，能和你一起散步、一起鬥嘴、一起戰鬥真好，看著你觀察你真好，所有度過的時光因為有你所以很好。蒂娜，你是雷鳥，不能被我拴養，所以，把我忘了吧，至少你還能翱翔天際。”  
紐特紅了眼眶露出了最溫柔的微笑，輕聲喊出“蒂娜……。”  
畫面一直重複播放著，蒂娜抿嘴讓淚水放肆地滑落，她吸吸鼻子，不停盯著眼前紐特的臉龐，嗚咽喃喃道。  
“傻瓜……你……這個傻瓜……。”


End file.
